narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku Suna
Riku Suna (瀬名りく, Suna Rikua) is an original character created by Shylyn-San (wikia)/ Shylyn (deviantart) Background Riku had an average life, he wasn't extraordinary, he was just like any other kid. He had friends, parents, siblings, and went to the Sand's ninja academy. His father was a ninja, and his mother was an ordinary citizen. He had two siblings; Yato and Ami. He was perfectly happy in life, he had normal kid issues; like not being able to stay up late, eating veggies, all that. When Riku was nine- his dad returned home with "stressful" news. Riku never learned the news, but he was curious of why his dad had to talk to his mom privately. About a month later, he was told by his father that the two of them were going to a "secret meeting." At this meeting, the Kazekage was there. He explained to Riku that something called the "One Tails", a tailed beast, needed to be transfered to a new body. Since his dad's grandfather was a past jinchuriki, and his father was too old, he was chosen to have the one-tails put inside of him. Riku refused, he'd heard terrible stories of being a jinchuriki, but he was forced into it. Two months later, the ritual was prepped. Riku nervously made his way to the underground room with his whole family. They sat in the edges of the sanctum. In the middle of the underground room, there were two tables. One of the aging jinchuriki, and one for Riku. The operation was performed, since the previous jinchuriki was too old to maintain the One-Tails, it was transfered to Riku. At the beginning, it seemed fine. The family gathered and hugged, glad everything was safe. Within minutes, things took a turn for the worst. Chakra flowed out of Riku, massive amounts. His body began to transform, his limbs growing bigger and his skin stretching out. He took the form of Shiukaku. The assisting ninja tried to stop the One-Tails, but Riku was out of control. He slashed away at everything in his path. Soon, he was retained, he formed back to normal. But he what he saw before him was the corpses of his beloved family, and the assisting ninja. He felt a push on his stomach, one of the remaining ninja put a seal on him. He looked at the ninja, "I'm...sorry" A tear ran down his face, and he broke into tears of what he had done. He had killed his family, and his fellow ninja. Riku is known for having many outbreaks in the village, but not as bad as the original one. He hasn't murdered any people since then. Since Shukaku has been inside of him, Riku has been a lot darker, more sinister. Everyone in the village hates him for killing his own family, and most are afraid of him and his evil. The Shukaku took over most of him. He's not a fun, joyful kid anymore. He has the mind of a killer. Personality He has large mood swings- because him and the Shukaku often fight over who controls the body. Shukaku tells him everything to say and do, and since he is scared, he often listens. But there are times where you'll see the real Riku, where he'll actually laugh, pull a prank, or he'll cry and apologize for everything he's done. Shikaku sometimes will take over, and he'll become evil and thirst for blood. Riku nonstop fights with Shikaku. Appearance Riku is 5'5" and weighs 130 pounds. He often has bags under his eyes, due to his insomnia. His eye color is green and his hair is blonde. His hair is short, a little higher than his ears, and a has bangs that hang over his forehead. He has a flat stomach. He's in between scrawny and muscular, just average for his age. He might lay closer to the scrawny side, since he rarely eats. He has pale skin. He wears a black t-shirt. He wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and it wraps around his neck like a scarf. His pants are a dark brown and he wears black sandals. Over his t-shirt, he wears a black flak jacket which extends over the left shoulder. He has a white strap that holds a beige colored gourd of sand, much like Gaara's, on his back. His forehead protector is worn on his left arm. Abilities Since Riku has the Shukaku in him, he has mass chakra power. He hasn't tamed the beast, yet, and he needs to pass his fear of sleeping to even start talking to it. He possesses the wind element and the sand release from Shukaku. Jutsu: SAND RELEASE - Armor Sand Technique - Using this technique, Riku can cover himself in a compacted layer of sand, providing an additional defence should his Shield of Sand fail; combined, these two are known as Riku's "Absolute Defence". Though quite effective, maintaining the armor requires a large amount of chakra and stamina. Furthermore, it is nowhere as resilient as the Shield of Sand, since it easily breaks away upon impact, indicating that the sole purpose of the armor is to absorb impact channelled unto Riku's body during battle. Another weakness is the additional weight of the sand which leads to decreased levels of speed and mobility. SAND RELEASE - Desert Suspension - This is one of the multiple offensive and auxiliary methods Riku has thought of during combat. It is a trick where he uses the chakra-enhanced sand to support his own weight and float in mid-air and to use as a method of transportation if needed. By increasing the size of the platform Riku can transport others along with him. SAND RELEASE - Prison Sand Burial - Riku using his ability to manipulate sand, loosens the ground below his enemy and catches them in a maelstrom of sand. The swallowed enemy sinks up to two hundred metres underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. Then, the sand glued onto their limbs applies pressure on their whole body, so they can't even twitch a finger. The pressure resulting from being buried at such an extreme depth would surely kill any normal human, if not from suffocation, then from the fact that all their bones would break. SAND RELEASE - Quicksand Waterfall Flow - This technique creates a massive amount of sand in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" the opponent in an ocean of sand. From the sand Riku carries in his gourd, he grinds the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of sand and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all the things in his line of sight. This raging sea deals a lot of damage by itself, but one can further take advantage of the sand for a second and a third consecutive assault. Riku can control the sand, allowing him to attack his opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. This technique has the added effect of changing the landscape. It is usually followed by an area crushing technique to kill the trapped opponent. SAND RELEASE - Sand Binding Coffin - With his ability to control sand, Riku encases his opponents in a large amount of the special chakra-infused sand kept inside his gourd, immobilising them. It can be used to suffocate an opponent or in preparation for a deadlier technique, the Sand Waterfall Funeral. SAND RELEASE - Sand Binding Prison - A capturing ninjutsu. Using ordinary sand, a perfectly airtight space is created, in which the enemy is captured. An enormous quantity of sand completely envelops the target from every direction and captures them. The speed, hardness, and scope of the sand depend on the amount of chakra poured into it. Riku can fine-tune the sand's properties to the target's size and characteristics. No matter if the target is on the ground or flying in the air, it is almost impossible to escape from this technique. However, even if someone successfully escapes from it, Riku can easily use one of his offensive techniques, like the Sand Binding Coffin, to immediately attack the target. SAND RELEASE - Sand Bullet - Riku forms a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. He can also change its trajectory, to strike down multiple targets SAND RELEASE - Sand Clone - This technique is used to create clones in the shape of himself or others using sand as a medium. The clone's form can be changed instantly into sand, and the enemy's body can be trapped. Its many applications with long-range attacks can have it act as a lure and a decoy SAND RELEASE - Sand Drizzle - After clotting together sand into countless small lumps, Riku uses them to attack an enemy from every direction. Because all the sand lumps are controlled by chakra, it is possible to commence an attack without any blind spots. This technique is often used as lure in battle, distracting an opponent and leaving them vulnerable to an attack from below. In order for this to work, the enemy is first made to face upwards with the sand rain, simultaneously bringing their field of activities under the user's control. Then, a bold move is made from underfoot. To make sure the rain hits its mark, it can be combined with Sand Binding Coffin to immobilise the target. SAND RELEASE - Sand Hail - A larger scale version of the Sand Drizzle technique, Riku gathers his sand into large clumps in the shape of massive boulder-like formations and then drops them from the sky on to his opponents. It covers a large range, making it difficult to dodge. Like the Sand Drizzle, the technique can distract the enemy with the aerial assault, leaving them open to an attack from below SAND RELEASE - Sand Sensing - Sand Sensing is a contact type sensory-technique. By dispersing specialised sand into a specific area, the user is able to discern the presence of bodies that comes into direct contact with it. This sensing sand can be spread across a wide terrain, or even float in the air allowing aerial foes to be detected. Once the sand comes in contact with a person, it will wrap itself around them, rendering even invisible targets, visible. SAND RELEASE - Sand Shuriken - A technique used by Riku in his miniature Shukaku form. He shapes the sand composing his arms into countless shuriken, and he swings them both. Taking advantage of that formidable centrifugal force, the fired blades of sand change into dangerous weapons. Riku creates and fires an uninterrupted succession of sand rounds, tearing everything in sight to pieces. SAND RELEASE - Sand Waterfall Funeral - After wrapping an opponent with sand with either Sand Binding Coffin or Sand Drizzle, Riku will cause the sand to implode and crush whatever is within it. According to Riku, when used to kill a person, the death is so quick that there isn't even time for the victim to feel any pain. The pressure also produces a sizeable fountain of blood. Riku can control the pressure used in the attack, which allows him to either break bones or completely liquefy an opponent. SAND RELEASE - Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral - This technique is a specialty of Riku's, where he makes the land a stage for his representation. This technique is identical to Sand Waterfall Funeral in that the stream of sand crushes the enemy. But as far as scale goes, this is in a totally different league. One may be able to hold their own against a single attack, but multiple obliterations are where this technique shines. Riku slams both hands down onto the sand, creating powerful shock waves that compress the sand. Anything buried in the sand is subsequently crushed. SAND RELEASE - Shield of Sand - Whenever Riku is about to be harmed, a shield of sand will automatically surround and protect him. The sand will react regardless of Riku's will, even protecting him from self-inflicted injuries. SAND RELEASE - Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle - A more powerful version of Riku's Sand Drizzle. Riku creates dozens of sand bullets that he uses to attack the enemy. SAND RELEASE - Third Eye - With chakra, the user connects an eye made of sand and chakra to their optic nerve, which enables them to know what happens in the artificial eye's field of vision, this is genuinely a third eye for its user. The user can control the size of the eye depending on its use. Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command. SAND RELEASE - Spear of Shikaku - The Spear of Shukaku is the attack counterpart of the Shield of Shukaku. Like the shield, Gaara crushes the hardest materials from the ground using sand, this time in the form of a halberd, in the shape of the Shukaku's hand. Just like the shield which has yet to find anything that could break its defence, the halberd has yet to find a defence that it can't break through. SAND RELEASE - Shield of Shukaku - This defensive technique is used by Riku to create a toy-like replica of Shukaku wearing a wide-brimmed rural hat, that is roughly thrice the size of Riku. Because the replica is formed under extreme pressure and is built of the strongest minerals which Gaara could derive from the earth. It is Riku's most powerful defense. WIND RELEASE - Great Breakthrough - C rank jutsu, used at close to mid-range. This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. Riku can infuse this technique with sand and chakra to greatly increase the damage potential. SAND RELEASE - Sky Sand Protective Wall - Using his ability to levitate sand, Riku will form a large protective wall to block incoming attacks, such as explosions. Because of the large amount of sand involved, the jutsu drains a lot of chakra. SAND RELEASE - Sand Needles - Riku will hurl sand into the air which will come down around his target as hard pikes WIND RELEASE - Gale Wind Palm - C rank. Riku will create a powerful burst of charka in shape of a claw from his hand which can strike out against his enemy. Should the claw lose cohesiveness, the Wind chakra will explode in a concussive blast. WIND RELEASE - Wind Cutter - C rank. After forming the sign, a large slicing wind will then be created which can cut through his opponent. WIND RELEASE - Fūton: Shinkūha - Vacuum Wave - B rank. The user takes a deep breath and spins his body around while exhaling a large blade of wind so that it covers an angle of about 180 degrees around the user. The resulting blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets, causing great damage. While more than sufficient to cause crippling, if not fatal, damage, it is incapable of cutting all the way through human flesh. WIND RELEASE - Violent Wind Palm - D rank. A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. The jutsu used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. WIND RELEASE - Wind from the Mountain - Ranked D. This technique creates a vortex of wind to blast at a target. There are no hand seals involved in it's usage and the strenght of the vortex varies on how much chakra is put into the attack Body Replacement Technique - E rank. By performing the required handseals a shinobi is able to replace his own body at the moment an attack lands, creating an illusion of success before revealing the item the person was replaced with. If used successfully the user can use the lapse in the opponents attention to attack or flee from the battle. Kakuremino no Jutsu - E Rank. This technique allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth to blend into an object, making them invisible. Clone Technique - E rank. A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. Rope Escape Technique - E rank. A basic technique taught at the Academy. It allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up. How this is done is unknown. Transformation Technique - Rank E. Typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: *<- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Category:DRAFT